


( i’m ) coming up ( so you’d better get this part started )

by theimmoralareimmortal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: just a lil agenda kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmoralareimmortal/pseuds/theimmoralareimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wow wow was that title stupid. just some upcoming things and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	( i’m ) coming up ( so you’d better get this part started )

lesson plans are fun.

 

  * more smol & tol !! ( aka jeremy/trevor )
  * more spg/ah or spg/rt things because i love spg??
  * there’s the possibility of writing out a dance au
  * aw comfort fics
  * oh shit sad fics
  * one off backstory of trevor’s gta background
  * ( see: above; extra points if his past alias was zed )
  * dude i’ve been attempting to write risingwood again
  * shoutout to laurel for the wood that has risen
  * okay that sounded absolutely horrible goodbye
  * high school au?
  * michael wearing flower crowns and defending them with his life
  * okay but miles wearing flower crowns too
  * maybe some b team stuff
  * one off backstory of caleb’s gta background
  * jon with funhaus people okay
  * jon and lawrence okay
  * does that really need anything else to be said
  * only like half of this was actual work ideas and the rest of it was just me being an idiot so i’m gonna go




End file.
